1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a typical configuration of a flat panel display (electrical device) such as a liquid crystal device, an organic EL display device, or an electrophoretic display device is disclosed in JP-A-2007-249231 and Japanese Patent No. 4366743, a TFT active matrix is formed on an element substrate which is formed from a rigid glass substrate and a connection substrate (FPC) with flexibility which is mounted with a driving circuit is connected on at least one side of the element substrate.
However, in the case of the configuration described above, since the connection substrate with flexibility is used by being bent to the rear surface side of the display device, the side which is connected to the connection substrate is not able to be bent even if, for example, a display section is configured by a base material with flexibility. As a result, it is not possible to have flexibility at all four sides.